1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-side driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a conventional high-side driver. In FIG. 1, the signal generator 110 may control the latch is circuit 150 to drive the high-side driver 160.
For a more complete understanding of the conventional high-side driver, please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2A. FIG. 2A is a timing diagram showing the wave shape of the respective signals of the conventional high-side driver of FIG. 1. If the first pulse output terminal CS of the signal generator 110 outputs a first pulse signal to turn on the first transistor 130. Then, the electric potential at the node DR1 is dropped so the first output terminal Q outputs a high level electric potential to turn on the high-side transistor 260. On the other hand, if the second pulse output terminal CR of the signal generator 110 outputs a second pulse signal to turn on the first transistor 130, then the electric potential at the node DR2 is dropped so that the first output terminal Q outputs a low level electric potential to cut off the high-side transistor 260.
However, please refer to FIG. 2B. FIG. 2B is another timing diagram showing the wave shape of the respective signals of the conventional high-side driver of FIG. 1. If the electric potential applied by the power supply VDD is floating, noise may be generated at the nodes DR1, DR2, so that the high/low level electric potential outputted by the latch circuit 150 is wrong.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a noise immune high-side driver.